


Alone Together: Republic City Blues Chapter 31 and 1/2

by Beech27, Sy_Itha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Republic City Blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beech27/pseuds/Beech27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sy_Itha/pseuds/Sy_Itha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra have a rare moment to themselves. This scene takes place between Chapters 31 and 32 of Republic City Blues. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ REPUBLIC CITY BLUES, THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together: Republic City Blues Chapter 31 and 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've been speaking with Beech27 and he said it was fine for me to write this sex scene. I tried to match his style as best as I could, but I know it's not quite the same as what he does. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Beech has told me that he considers this to be cannon so, I don't know what to really call this. A deleted scene maybe? *shrug* ~Sy

Her mouth is on mine again. My hands finally move from her shoulders, sliding down to the zipper on her jacket. I tug it down and push it off of her. She hums in approval and kisses her way to my neck. I feel the scrape of teeth under my ear and a hiss of pleasure escapes my lips. My hands find their way under her shirt, skimming over her toned muscles. She makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, and all I can think is how I want her to make that sound again. I push my hands up further and Asami’s hands leave my back so that I can remove her shirt. She helps me pull it off over her head and I have brief moment to look at her before her hands are on me again, pushing me back towards the bed. My legs hit the edge and I’m falling. My breath leaves me, but not from the impact. The way she’s looking at me right now makes me feel like Asami’s been dying of thirst. Maybe she has. Maybe the red has been around her so long she hasn’t had anything else.

“Blue…” she whispers. She kicks off her shoes and I scramble to do the same. Both of us are clawing at our clothes like they’re suffocating us. She finishes first, and I’m still struggling out of my pants. She helps me the rest of the way, and then I’m falling again. She’s pressing against me and her warmth is like electricity across my skin. I pull her into another kiss, shifting so that my leg presses between hers. She moans and I savor it, tasting it against my lips. My fingers trace over her sides and onto her back. I can feel the play of her muscles as she arches into my thigh. I pull her lip between my teeth and bite it lightly, earning a low growl from Asami. She shifts above me, moving her hand down the center of my chest. She leans down and her mouth follows suit, her lips ghosting over my skin. My heart damn near beats its way out of my chest when she takes my nipple into her mouth.

“Asami.” Her name rolls off my lips as natural as breathing. I can feel her hand tease up my inner thigh. I want her to slow down, I want to make this moment last in case I don’t get another one. But I’m also desperate for her touch. Since the first night I met her, I’d wanted her hand to climb higher than my gun holster. When she finally touches me I cry out. I couldn’t stop the sounds she draws from me if I wanted to. I’d never considered myself a loud person in bed, but maybe that was just because I didn’t have Asami fucking Sato’s fingers drawing circles around my clit. She plays me like an instrument and I can feel the crescendo building. It’s coiling inside me, burning me up from the inside out and I don’t care. I don’t care about anything other than Asami’s hand inside me.

My breath is coming short and fast. Somehow my hands ended up tangled in her hair as she continues to use her tongue on my breast. I close my eyes and try to keep my body from giving in to the sweet torment. Then her fingers are inside me, and whatever she’s doing with them _has_ to be illegal. I don’t even know what kind of sounds I’m making anymore, I think it might be some form of her name. I manage to open my eyes and I look down to see her, mouth on my breast, hand moving between my legs and I can hardly believe this is real. She moves her hand more quickly now, working me fast and hard. She lifts her head from my breast and moves to my shoulder, biting down hard. A scream rips from my lips and I’m drowning. I’m drowning in the feral flash of her green eyes as she watches me plummet over the edge of bliss. I think maybe I lost consciousness, or at the very least lost some time, because when I come to, she’s staring down at me with a smile. She doesn’t smile like that often. It’s not threatening, or placating, but an actual smile, though a small one.

Her hand is lazily moving up and down my leg. I shiver as the beads of sweat on my body start to cool. My hands burn with the need to touch her. I roll over, pinning her beneath me, feeling the gasp of surprise spill across my cheek just before I tilt my head to capture her lips again. I want the taste of her kiss always on my lips. I kiss her deep and thoroughly. I want her to remember this moment before she falls asleep at night. I want her to remember who makes her feel like this. I want her to remember Blue instead of red.

My fingers are in her hair again, tugging to expose her neck to me. I press kisses along the length of it, lingering at her collarbone, leaving a mark. I can’t decide if I want to take my time, or fuck her senseless. I know that I don’t have the time to go slowly, and I don’t know what will happen after this moment. My free hand slides up her thigh, hooking her leg over my shoulder. She moans, and it’s a beautiful thing to hear. It’s a low sound that seems to resonate through her whole body. She reaches up and grips the headboard when my hand finally brushes against her center. I gently start to stroke her and I can’t take my eyes off of her expression. Her eyes have fluttered shut, her bottom lip bit between her teeth, her once perfect hair completely askew, and I have never seen her look so magnificent. I can’t believe how wet she is for me, for _me._ I can’t stand it anymore and I press inside her feeling her warmth surround me. It’s intoxicating. I adjust my angle a little. I want to do whatever the hell she had done to me. I make a few tentative thrusts and adjust again, leaning forward to push the leg on my shoulder a little further back. I try again, curling my fingers inside her and…

“Fuck! Blue…” she tosses her head and I swear I can hear the wood of the headboard creak from her grip. I keep at it, moving my hand and fingers at a steady pace. Broken pieces of swear words and my name filter in and out of my hearing, but I don’t hear it, not really. I’m too focused on her body, on how it responds to my touch, how she responds to my touch. She’s moving with me now, her hips rolling into my thrusts sending me deeper inside her. I slow my movements, and she whimpers her eyes flashing open. She takes a breath, probably to threaten me into continuing, but never manages the words. I push inside again, this time pressing her clit with my thumb. Her breath catches somewhere in the back of her throat, and for a moment she’s not breathing. Her mouth is just hung open in a wordless scream and I can feel her pulse around me.

“Beautiful,” I say. Or at least, I think I speak it aloud. I know I’ve been thinking it this whole time. She gasps in a lung full of air and rocks against my movements until she’s spent. Weakly she reaches down and stops my hand. I carefully lower her leg back down to the bed and flop down beside her. She turns and looks at me, the fire returning in those green orbs. We’re not going to see much of the movie.


End file.
